Stuck on You
by kingdom.ruler.13
Summary: When Santana turns to her with that soft adoring look in her chocolate eyes and that dimpled smile with those cute chubby cheeks she swoons a bit. And she knows. She knows to her very core what soul mate love is. Brittana. In honor of the spoiler about that impending Brittana proposal.


Hey guys! So this is a little something that I came up with in celebration of that spoiler about Brittana getting engaged in season 6!

I am FREAKING out! FREAKING OUT I SAY! xD

**Santana '_I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and wanna sing about making lady babies_' is gonna propose to our Britt-Britt! Ahh!**

So instead of doing my research projects for school I wrote this one-shot lol

**OUR BABIES ARE ENGAGEDDDDD!**

Please let me know your thoughts?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own glee but can I own Brittana? No? Okay...<strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany's breathing is laboured as she gives Santana one last twirl, wrapping the tiny raven haired girl in her arms as the last words to their mash up duet of "Hand in My PocketI Feel the Earth Move" had just filtered past their lips.

Cheers immediately erupted throughout the choir room from the Glee club as they embraced and Brittany felt Santana's breath coming in quick gasps against her neck. They had really outdone themselves with this and Brittany had felt proud that Santana had asked her to do another dance duet in Glee club.

They pulled out of the embrace to take a bow and Brittany hears their friends mouthing off compliments to another flawless duet by the pair. Santana accepts them wholeheartedly, but she's also very modest, giving most of the credit to Brittany's choreography and talent in making the duet a bit fast paced without overshadowing the romantic aspect of it.

She knows she did a good job but she's also modest in accepting the praise, directing their friends' next rounds of compliments to Santana's beautiful raspy voice and how she flawlessly hit those notes in the song. When Santana turns to her with that soft adoring look in her chocolate eyes and that dimpled smile with those cute chubby cheeks she swoons a bit.

And she knows.

She knows to her very core what soul mate love is.

It's the kind of love that makes you feel giddy with happiness and those butterflies in your stomach never stop prancing.

It's in the way they support each other through the good times and the bad.

It's the kind of love she feels when she sees Santana being her awesome self in front of their friends and not hiding it from the world.

It's the kind of love she sees reflected in those big brown eyes and feels in those gentle caresses when Santana comes undone in her arms.

It's in the way Santana just reaches for her hand and holds it _proudly so_, in front of all of their friends and family.

It's in the way they know each other's hopes and dreams and so selflessly support it.

It's in the way that she feels so at peace and at home whenever she's in the presence of this beautiful human being.

This love that they share? It's how she knows for a _fact_ that she and Santana are _meant to be_.

And it's these thoughts that are racing through her mind as Santana drops to one knee, eyes shining with love and adoration for her that makes her barely able to register what her girlfriend is saying.

"I'm sorry San I sorta spaced can you repeat that?"

This is followed by soft chuckling as their old friends and some of the Glee club newbies who were present were now shooting them adoring glances.

A small tug on her hand brings her focus back to Santana who smiles at her in that gentle sort of way.

"Honey why are you on the floor? Did you lose something?" Brittany whispers as she tries to get on her knees to help Santana look for whatever she may have lost.

"No Britt, I didn't lose anything."

Brittany felt confused. She straightens her posture as Santana shoots her a reassuring smile – a small glint in her eyes.

"I was saying that I remember the first time we came into this choir room." Santana reminisces. "Sue had sent us on a mission to bring this Glee club down from the inside."

Brittany pouts. "I hated having hidden agendas."

"I know, Britt."

"But then we started to enjoy Glee club."

"Yeah we did." Santana chuckles, remembering a time when she would have denied that fact to the bitter end. "We started to enjoy it and it became the part of my day that I loved the most, a place where we could just be. And where I first started counting those beautiful smiles of yours."

A small bashful smile stole across Brittany's lips as her cheeks pinked and her eyes grew slightly glassy.

"Smile number six thousand and twenty nine." Santana winked and Brittany squeezed the hand she held in her hands as her heart inflates at Santana's words and she can't help it that even though she was trying her best not to cry, a few tears escaped. "This place," Santana continued, looking around at the slightly remodelled choir room, a nostalgic smile stealing across her lips as she looked back up at Brittany. "It's where we fell in love, where we could just be ourselves and I could express my feelings to you in music."

"It's where you first held my hand instead of linking our pinkies." Brittany's voice slightly trembles and Santana squeezes her hand affectionately. "And we started not caring about who saw us."

"That's right. It's where we snuck back in that one time after everyone had left and I formerly asked you to be my girlfriend." Santana smiles shyly and Brittany thinks that she's the most adorable creature on the planet.

"It's also where you said you'd take me to prom in front of all of our friends." Brittany whispered. Santana nodded, feeling a slight lump forming in her throat as she uttered her next few words.

"It's where I foolishly broke up with you."

"I'm still not over you tainting one of my all-time favourite Taylor Swift songs like that San that was cruel." Brittany's soft voice dripped with sadness as her lips trembled and a few more tears escaped those glassy red rimmed eyes, remembering Santana's heart-breaking rendition of '_Mine_'.

"I know baby." Santana cooed, immediately trying to placate her. "And I'll spend forever making it up to you if you'll let me."

Brittany sniffled slightly, giving a pleased nod at her girlfriend's answer.

"This choir room is also where you laid out all of those beautiful Calla lilies."

"The Lesbian of flowers." Brittany injected as Santana chuckled.

"The Lesbian of flowers." Santana smiled as Mike came into view, handing her a single Calla Lilly. "And you made me realize that I never stopped loving you – couldn't stop loving you no matter how much I told myself that we had to move on." Tears streaked down Santana's tanned cheek and Brittany was quick to wipe them away with her thumb.

"I have yet to fully understand the details of that traumatizing break up." Rachel whispered to Mercedes who gave a disapproving nod.

"Get on with it Satan!" Mercedes encouraged from the backseat and everyone chuckled.

"Wheezy are you seriously interrupting me right now?" Santana's voice was slightly gravelly as she broke her gaze with Brittany to half-heartedly glare at her friend.

"If I didn't you'd have probably started blubbering."

"Ignoring that." Santana rolled her eyes as she turned back to Brittany. Calming blues remained intently focused on fiery chocolate ones as a pale hand slowly extended towards the Latina caressing the soft skin of her left cheek causing the girl's eyes to flutter shut at the feather light contact.

She felt a current move through her body, resonating from the soft caress of the tips of Brittany's fingers on her cheek all the way down her spine.

"Britt-Britt, you are my soul mate." The Latina sighed, reopening her eyes as Brittany's fingers trailed up to gently card through her soft raven hair. Nothing was more truer than those words she had just uttered. "And I know that we're still so young but I honestly can't see myself loving any one as much as I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany choked out.

"I know, and that's why I want you to have this." Santana took a deep breath as she handed Brittany the Lilly. Brittany took the Lilly, brows furrowing slightly as she wondered exactly why Santana had chosen to give her a flower in front of all of their friends.

They weren't they type of couple who relied on grand gestures to show their love and affection to each other. Most of their defining relationship moments mostly happened when they were alone. Plus, their anniversary wasn't for another couple of months.

Brittany's thumb slowly traced the soft contours of the flower's white outer petal before her blue eyed gazed landed on the inside of the Lilly.

"Santana." She gasped as she saw a gold engagement band delicately resting around the cone shaped spadix of the flower.

"Brittany S. Pierce," Santana continued more confidently, reaching up to take the ring out of its secret holding place. "Will you marry me?"

Brittany had frozen at Santana's words as she stared in shock and admiration at the gold wedding band Santana held in her trembling left hand. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

They've come a long way from '_sex is not dating_' and '_i'm not making out with you because i'm in love with you and wanna sing about making lady babies_'. They've come a long way from Santana being so afraid of holding her hand in the corridors to them actually doing duets together in Glee.

They've come a long way from waiting for each other to be ready to express their love without fear of the '_talks and the looks_'.

They've endured a lot even a break up and still Brittany knew all along that Santana was it for her. She couldn't see herself marrying anybody else. Even when they were broken up she knew that they would find their way back to each other.

All of her school binders back from when they had attended McKinley High had doodles of her and Santana's names surrounded by hearts or unicorns. Or sometimes a combination of the two…

In the midst of boring Physics or Math she actually understood, she would imagine what it would be like if she had Santana's last name or gave Santana her last name or combined the two.

Lopez-Pierce?

Pierce-Lopez?

She couldn't decide.

"Britt?" Santana stood up, panic lacing her voice as she placed her right hand against Brittany's pale cheek.

"Yes." Brittany choked out as soft red rimmed blue eyes locked with hers.

"Yes?" Santana gave a relieved chuckle.

"Yes." Brittany murmered as the Glee club erupted into cheers and applause. She leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, eyes shining with such love and adoration as Santana's shaky hands fumbled to place the diamond encrusted jewel on her finger. "Oh my God, we're fiancés." She breathed as glassy mocha eyes locked with her own vibrant electric blues.

Santana could only manage to nod as her arms rose to wrap around Brittany's waist, pulling her into a soft kiss. They both felt their lips tingle, eyes instantly falling shut, the pull overwhelmingly magnetic between their bodies. Brittany's arms rose up and to wrap tightly around the Latina's neck tugging her further in her embrace as tears also glistened down her pale cheek.

"Oh God, you said yes." Santana mumbled disbelievingly against soft pink lips.

"Like there was any other answer." Brittany chuckled and Santana swooped in to peck her lips again before they were pulled apart by their friends and being hugged and congratulated.

Santana shot Quinn a disapproving look as the shorter blonde managed to fit herself between the duo, hugging them tight and telling the rest the story of how she knew Brittany and Santana were always meant to be '_more than friends_'.

She looked over Quinn's shoulder to see Brittany's soft gaze directed at her as she mouthed an '_I love you_'. Santana sighed dreamily as she mouthed it back, adding in an air kiss.

"I could just die from all of this lovey doveyness." Puck mumbled as he pulled them both into a side hug.

"Oh God, can you two be more adorable?" Sugar cooed as she bounded over to the pair and encased them in a hug.

"I swear Satan, you're losing some rep points here with all of this blatant PDA." Mercedes chuckled from Sam's side as they both engulfed the pair in a hug.

"Shut it Wheezy." Santana grumbled in Mercedes embrace, slightly shoving her away in favour of pulling Brittany into another kiss.

"Would you go on a date with me to BreadstiX? And then take me home for some _fiancé_ loving?" Santana husked against Brittany's ear.

Brittany gave a soft chuckle, playfully rolling her eyes as she gave her reply. "I'd love to, future wifey." The new term of endearment made Santana giddy as a genuine smile stole across her lips.

She knew this was the right step. Even though they were both so young, they were ready to start this new phase of their lives together and they were anxiously excited to delve into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<strong>


End file.
